


The Exchange

by multibean



Series: Joshler PWPs [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, well there kinda is a plot I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: "What do you want me to do?" Tyler asked."I want sex.""Just... sex?""Yes."





	

Josh thought long and hard about his decision.

“I’m leaving the band,” he declared, expressionless, as he waited for Tyler’s reaction.

Tyler leaned his head back, gazing at the off-white ceiling, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Josh. “No, you aren’t.”

Josh’s face changed from expressionless to almost livid in less than two seconds. “Listen,” he began, slowly wandering over until he was right in front of Tyler, who had lowered his head to allow their eyes to meet. “I’ll go easy on you, but let’s put it this way. I’m in control here, and if I say I’m leaving, I’m leaving. You got that?”

Tyler gulped, and he wasn’t even sure why. Josh was his friend, his best friend, and he had never managed to elicit this kind of fear within him before.

“What do you mean by “control”?”

Josh snatched him by the front of his shirt, his hot breath tickling Tyler’s cheeks, smelling of lemons and peppermint. “It means you have no say in my decision. Find another fucking drummer if you must. I quit.”

“Why are so being so nasty?” Tyler asked, incredulously. Josh got closer, and despite the aggression and the tension, it was exhilarating. Arousing, even.

“Because we’ve gone through this over and over,” Josh snarled. A thick vein was visible on his flushed forehead, his teeth gritted. “I’m tired, Tyler. Really tired. I didn’t want to play this part in the first place. I said I was leaving months ago, and you’ve been irritatingly clingy ever since. Just let me go.”

Tyler pouted as Josh took a step back, actually kind of wishing he’d stayed close to his face like that, warm and minty.

“What will it take for me to convince you to stay?” Tyler asked, in a small voice. "We've got a concert in a few days."

“Nothing can convince me to stay. I’m not getting anything out of this other than money. I don’t even enjoy it anymore.”

Tyler buried his head in his hands, the both of them remaining silent. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Josh felt incredibly irritable, itching all over, hot and flustered as he fidgeted against the wall.

He finally broke the deafening silence. “If I was to stay,” he said, “I’d need something more exciting to keep me going, because I’m just not as passionate about this as before.”

“Like what, exactly?”

He looked at Tyler. In fact, he didn’t stop looking at him, not for another five minutes until he’d had time to examine him from head to toe, to try to imagine what he’d look like if he wasn’t wearing so many clothes, if he was showing just a little more skin.

Then he shook his head violently. Tyler was his friend. His friend, and nothing more. But how else was he going to keep the both of them happy? Money wasn’t the solution, and he just wasn’t enjoying it anymore. He needed some sort of exchange.

“If I stay,” Josh said, “you need to reward me. Let me sit next to you.”

“Reward you? How?”

Josh put his arm around Tyler, not saying a word. _This is fine_ , he thought. _This is just friendly, this is what friends do. No groping, no touching just yet. He’ll be fine._

“I’d like us to get a little closer, Tyler. Would you like that too?”

“Of course I would.”

“Good. Then it’s sorted. I’m staying, even if I hate it.”

That had seemed too easy, and Tyler was confused, not quite understanding what Josh really wanted… until he placed his hand on his thigh. His mood had changed so quickly.

But Tyler gave no response, and simply sat there allowing Josh to slowly move his hand towards a more erogenous zone, the warmth of his skin seeping through his clothes. “This may seem sudden, Tyler, but I want to see everything you’ve got.”

 

 

Tyler felt the warmth in his cheeks as he removed the last item of clothing, and allowed Josh to gaze upon him once again. He wasn’t insecure. This just felt very different and very alien. It wasn’t like he couldn’t get used to it.

He was blushing and his heart was pounding as Josh eyed him up and down before reaching out and testing him, feeling the warmth and texture of his skin.

“There’s no need to be so anxious.”

Tyler shrunk back when he said this, crossing his legs and folding his arms, bending forward slightly. He could taste metal in his mouth and he was shaking a little. This felt wrong – _so very wrong_ \- but there was no going back now.

“Turn around and bend over. I want to see.”

So he obeyed, feeling a mixture of excitement and anxiety as he bent over and showed him everything. Josh stepped closer and reached out, thinking the whole thing over, remembering that he and Tyler were platonic friends and that this shouldn’t have even been happening. But he didn’t care. He didn’t care at all, and placed his hot, damp hand onto Tyler’s left ass cheek. It was warm, smooth and soft, like hot whipped cream.

He squeezed it lightly, and he knew that Tyler was enjoying this greatly, even though he would do anything to avoid expressing it. _I can’t go too fast_ , Josh thought. _This is awkward enough as it is._

“I feel like you haven’t been touched before, Tyler.”

“Why?”

“You just seem very inexperienced, and scared.”

Tyler paused before replying, “That doesn’t mean a thing. I’m fine.” In other words, he wanted Josh to carry on, and had no intention of telling him anything about his previous experiences.

He ran his warm finger down before gently gripping his other cheek, cupping it in his hand while his finger slowly travelled down the curved cleft of his ass, almost tickling him. Tyler closed his eyes and kept as still as he could, his mind racing with a million thoughts that all seemed to contradict eachother. He felt dirty. He felt ashamed and embarrassed, but at the same time, he was desperate for more.

“Do you like that?” Josh asked, softly.

Tyler nodded. All of a sudden, everything seemed to have changed and Josh seemed so soft and sweet as he caressed him, touching him with his warm silky skin. All he could hear was deep, heavy breathing and the sound of the blood rushing through the arteries in his head. He was waiting for him to go further.

Eventually, when he could tell that Tyler was ready, he inserted his index finger inside him, slowly and carefully. He started with just the first section of his finger, letting him know what he was about to do just in case he didn’t want it. And when he gave him the green light, he pushed further until it was inside him before slowly pushing it in and out of him, his fingertip rubbing against his sensitive insides.

Tyler pressed his hands against the front of his thighs as Josh fingered him, carefully, slowly. It was just a finger but he could feel it. _Oh boy_ , could he feel it.

He blushed and cringed every time he reminded himself of the fact that he and Josh were just friends, that they had never gotten nasty in any way together. He was used to getting off alone, forcing his strained moans to escape from him a little quieter than he preferred so as not to reveal the fact that he was actually a bit of a maniac when it came to sex.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already. We're doing this because I don't want to be a drummer anymore. I'm done, Tyler. The only way you can make me stay is by pleasing me at regular intervals." He shoved another finger inside Tyler without warning, causing him to groan. "In other words, you're trading your body for me to continue doing my thing. It's our little exchange, Tyler."

 

 

 _Our little exchange_. That actually didn't sound that bad. In fact, it didn't sound bad at all.

Tyler dragged himself down the stairs, his vision blurry, sleep clouding his eyes like thick fog. He shoved his hand down the back of his boxers and rubbed his backside, still a bit sore from the day before.

He wandered over to the kitchen table and saw Josh sat there, facing the table with his hands cupped around his face. He looked ashamed. Almost as ashamed as Tyler had felt yesterday when he'd exposed himself to his friend.

"Hey," Tyler greeted him, purposefully acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred recently. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little nervous about our show soon."

"Same here. You ought to go practice or something."

"Huh," Josh responded, before shoving a chocolate biscuit into his mouth.

Tyler wasn't sure what to do or say. He knew that he and Josh were thinking the same thoughts, that the idea of bringing up yesterday's events was terrifying. But he couldn't just remain in denial forever.

"Come sit on my lap, Tyler."

Tyler looked surprised. "Your lap?"

"Yes. Come on."

Reluctantly, Tyler got up, the chair scraping against the floor as he pushed it backwards. "Face me," Josh commanded, and he settled down on his muscular thighs, his legs wrapped around his form. Josh took hold of his waist and slowly pulled him closer, before gripping the back of his head and cupping his chin with his other hand.

"Keep still," said Josh. "And let me look at your pretty little face."

Tyler blinked at him, shyly.

"I'd be lying if I said that your cute face was _all_ I wanted to see, but for now, it's enough to satisfy me." He brushed against Tyler's short dark hair with his hand before ruffling his own spiky, brightly-dyed hair. Then he began to grope Tyler's ass, one hand holding each cheek, and pulling him even closer until his crotch was directly above his, rubbing against him ever so slightly.

Tyler felt his loose sweatpants becoming less and less loose, and he knew Josh was experiencing the same, but he also knew that mentioning it wasn't the right thing to do.

Josh gently bucked upwards, just a little, producing the slightest amount of friction between he and Tyler. Tyler felt it again, that strange internal feeling, the concoction of anxiety mixed with the will to carry on, to explore a little more.

He closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall onto Josh's shoulder as he slowly pried his fingers inwards, between the cleft of his ass, through his sweatpants. He felt his fingertips brushing against his hole and, in all honesty, it felt so freaking wonderful that he just wanted to fall asleep as this man continued to pleasure him.

Josh tucked his warms hands into the back of Tyler's sweatpants, beneath his underwear, and began to softly trace lines down the curve of his ass before fingering him again. It was a stark contrast to Josh's aggressive behaviour yesterday - slow, gentle, sweet, and thoughtful.

Tyler had no problem admitting to himself that it was a bit of a stretch. He had never been stimulated anally before, not even by himself, let alone anyone else. As Josh inserted a third finger, he grunted, pressing his face against him and inhaling his sweet, sexy scent.

"How is that, Tyler?"

"What?"

"You like it?"

"I do. It's good. I'm just not used to it, like, at all."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it, because I certainly am."

Josh began to thrust his fingers with a little more force, and at the same time began to gently rock Tyler's body on top of him, repeatedly brushing against his crotch. He managed to catch his sensitive tip, and heard him give a tiny moan before he had a chance to conceal it.

"It's wonderful to hear you like this," said Josh. "And it's nice to know that I'm the reason behind it." As he fingered him and rubbed against him through his clothes, he added, "I've heard you before. I can hear you most nights, usually at around ten O'clock. You think I can't, but I hear you panting and moaning, and it's hot as fuck."

"Daddy," Tyler whispered.

Josh smirked. "Daddy? Is that what you're into? Well, friend, I can certainly give you that."

 

 

It was a hot, muggy, clammy evening, the air comparable to a warm wet blanket that nobody could shake off.

The moisture and heat was amplified for Tyler, who was busy trying to stop himself from shaking as he heard the raging crowd outside his little hiding place. It was only a dressing room, but to Tyler, it was his little safe spot where he had a chance to compose himself.

 _Fifteen minutes_ , he thought, just as Josh burst through the door.

"You ready, Tyler?" he asked, hands on his hips.

No, he wasn't ready. The crowd of fans didn't know that he was actually painfully shy, that whilst performing music was his favourite thing to do, it also made him incredibly nervous and had him on edge during the weeks before it.

"You're trembling," Josh pointed out. 

"I know. I'll be fine once I start singing. I'm always terrified that I'll forget the lyrics, which is embarrassing because I wrote the songs. But I'll be fine."

"You sure? I'll help calm you down if you want."

"But how? Whatever you're doing, be quick. We don't have a lot of time."

Josh dragged him out of the room and into another one just a few metres away, which was almost completely empty except from a wooden table in the corner and a pair of thick maroon curtains that sweeped the ground.

Josh pulled Tyler into the curtains and sat down with him, the thick fabric enveloping them easily, concealing them entirely as it brushed against their skin.

Tyler suddenly became aware of what he had in mind, feeling stupid for not realising sooner.

Josh unbuttoned his own black jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear, down to his trainers. Tyler's eyes widened at the size. He'd never seen Josh like this before, his legs spread, exposed for him to see his delightfully large manhood while he gazed at him with his shining eyes.

"You're a lot, um, bigger than me-"

"Keep quiet," Josh hushed, kneeling upright in front of where Tyler sat. He knew what to do, but telling him how much he'd been wanting to do this was too awkward to even fathom.

Josh slowly thrusted forwards as Tyler gripped him and took him into his mouth, the hot, wet tightness squeezing him right away.

"Oh, fuck," Josh purred as Tyler ran his mouth over his length, in, out, and in again - warm, smooth, with just the right amount of pressure.

Suddenly the crowd outside seemed so much quieter, less aggressive, much less like people at all. It turned into white noise, static fizzing and hissing in the background as Tyler gave it his all and continued to work his wet little mouth against Josh's large cock. Suddenly he seemed so happy, so glad that he'd chosen this, to establish this casual sexual relationship with no strings attached whatsoever.

All Tyler could think of amongst Josh's groans and shallow breaths was the fact that he and Josh were still just friends - no romance, no love, just friends with benefits and absolutely nothing else whatsoever.

They had just a couple minutes to go before it was time to go out there and give it their all, which was just as well because Josh finally came inside his mouth, strings of semen leaking onto his tongue and sliding down his throat.

"Jesus, Tyler."

"What is it?" Tyler asked, casually getting up as if nothing unusual had happened.

"Where the heck did you learn that? That can't be natural ability."

"I've never given a blowjob before, daddy."

"I'm finding that hard to believe." He patted Tyler's shoulder, making him jump. "Come on, friend. We've got a show to perform and fans to impress."

 

 

The whole situation had been absent in Tyler's mind as he sang, although he imagined that there was nothing stopping Josh from letting his mind drift as he pounded away at his drums.

He still found it hard to believe that he was only staying in the band because of their little exchange. He still seemed passionate about it from Tyler's perspective.

Or maybe he wasn't even focusing on the drums at all. Maybe he wanted to pound away at Tyler's body as hard as he hit his drums. The thought made Tyler smile.

"See," said Josh. "Told you it would go alright."

 _Only because you were there to take my mind off things at the last minute,_ Tyler thought.

"It's a shame we didn't play any of my favourite songs, though. And because of that, I feel like you should make it up to me."

"What do you want me to do?" Tyler asked.

"I want sex."

"Just... sex?"

"Yes."

 

 

Tyler didn't dare look behind him, or even look up for that matter.

He was on his stomach with his chin resting on Josh's soft pillow, his arms spread out in front of him. Josh was busy massaging his thighs and lower back, tickling him lightly with his fingers but applying adequate pressure with the palms of his hands.

Finally he gave in and began to squeeze Tyler's cheeks, causing him to smile and sigh.

"I know what you were thinking about after the show yesterday," Josh suddenly said. He leant forward slightly, brushing his cock against his entrance.

"What was I thinking about?" Tyler asked, a moan almost escaping from his lips.

"Something to do with how hard I was hitting my drums."

Tyler gritted his teeth. How the fuck did he know?

"I reckon you'd like it if I fucked you as hard as I hit my drums," Josh said.

Tyler smiled. "I wouldn't say no."

It was going to hurt. He was aware that it was going to hurt, but this didn't put him off in the slightest.

"Have you ever actually tried anal?" Josh asked, and Tyler shook his head. He continued to touch him, being less of a tease this time as he slid his fingers inbetween his cheeks, circling his hole.

Then he leant forward and gripped his ass cheeks, spreading them apart to reveal his sweet, tight entrance before pressing his face against it and licking right in the middle as well as making circular motions with his tongue.

Tyler literally couldn't bear it at this point. No, he hadn't tried anal and he hadn't tried this either, but if it felt this good, he was totally up for it.

"Ahh," Tyler sighed, a slight moan slipping out as he exhaled, basking in the pleasure. Josh's tongue was warm against his delicate skin but left cool patches behind, exposed to the air. He flicked his tongue against him a little more powerfully before licking all over, his tongue spread out and slowly pushing upwards, coating Tyler's skin with his saliva.

"That's so good," Tyler gasped as Josh pushed the tip of his tongue into him, just inside, tingling the bottom of his rectum. He felt Tyler contracting the muscles in his thighs and butt, then ordered him to turn over and spread his legs.

Josh began to lick the lower section of his balls, just above his entrance. Tyler began to squirm around a little, feeling as though he couldn't take it as his breaths grew shorter and quicker.

"More, daddy," Tyler begged him, and Josh glared at him, reminding him that he was the one in control, the one who decided who was doing what, because he was the one who'd suggested this in the first place.

"I'm going slow because when you cum, the fun will be over," Josh explained.

This frustrated Tyler. "No," he protested, a dull ache spreading throughout the lower half of his body. "No, you don't understand. You can't just give me a little. A little is worse than none. It drives me insane."

Josh laughed. "That's the point. I love to see you like this, excited and frustrated all at once, feeling like you can't stand it. Look, you're sweating, and it's not even hot in here."

"Just fuck me already!" Tyler cried, and Josh laughed even more.

"Oh, whatever. You need to be taught some manners. I'm your daddy, and don't forget that."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that I don't have to do what you say," said Josh. "I'm your daddy. I'm in charge here." He smacked Tyler's ass with great force, causing him to cry out in pain, making the most of the delicious agony.

"You want to make more demands on me, Tyler?" Josh asked.

"Just please," Tyler began, "please fuck me."

Josh spanked him again, right against the hot red spot that had appeared from the last one.

"Fuck me!" Tyler growled.

_Spank._

"Argh," he grumbled, attempting to reach behind and rub the sore, tender spot, before Josh took hold of his wrist and stopped him.

Tyler took a deep breath. "Please fuck me, daddy," he said, in a soft, polite tone.

Josh smiled. "Good boy. It's my pleasure."

 

 

Tyler thought about the other night, when he'd seen him, and how big he was.

Yes, this was definitely going to hurt.

"You sure you want this?" Josh asked, anxiously. "I mean... I know this isn't a relationship, but I care about you, and I don't want you feeling pressured."

"Yes," he replied. "God, Josh, you have no idea how badly I want you to do this to me."

A grin spread across Josh's face. "Well, then. In that case, I'm going to destroy you." Tyler was sure he'd go easy on him at first, gentle, at least before he was positive this was what he wanted.

Josh suddenly broke through his rationality and grabbed Tyler's thighs, spreading them apart and ordering him to hold still as he slowly penetrated him. Tyler gasped; it burned and stung the further he slid into him, but he knew he could get used to it.

"How's it feel?" Josh asked quietly, refusing to move until he knew Tyler was okay.

"It feels, um, kinda sharp," Tyler mumbled, unsure of how to describe it. "I mean... it's good, please don't stop. I'll get used to it. It just burns."

Josh nodded and began to pull out before thrusting back into him again, just as gentle and slow as before until Tyler began to look more relaxed.

Tyler moaned, his tight muscular walls clenching around Josh's cock as he thrusted into him, producing hot, tingling friction against his insides.

Josh tightened his grip on his thighs as he picked up the pace slightly, his skin hitting Tyler's as he fucked him, Tyler writhing around a little, feeling as though he was losing control at a worryingly quick pace.

The stinging and burning was still present, his muscles being stretched out to accommodate this large, foreign object that repeatedly pushed past his intestinal walls. "Holy hell," Tyler panted, closing his eyes and doing his best to just relax as Josh pounded away at him, his thrusts getting harder and more forceful by the second. He observed Tyler's beautiful face as he fucked him, curious to watch his reactions and to see the fruit of his labour, to hear him moaning with ecstasy and pleasure.

"Oh my god, daddy," Tyler exhaled as Josh gazed at his face, digging into his skin as he drew his hips back, then forwards again - in, out, in, hitting his prostate. Each time he bottomed out, Tyler choked out a strained moan, hardly able to bear it.

"You're not all that experienced," Josh hissed, pounding against his slender body. "But you're taking it really well."

Tyler attempted to nod, too focused on it all to even try communicating.

"Don't you dare get attached," Josh warned. "This isn't an act of love." Other than Tyler's unimpeded whines of pleasure, all they could hear was the skin-to-skin contact between them and the slick, wet sounds of Josh's cock brushing against Tyler's insides, soaked in lube and moist with precum.

It was warm, tingling, almost spicy. It was hot, and neither of them could get enough.

When Josh came inside him, he groaned just before Tyler felt his semen slowly sliding down inside him, travelling deeper, runny and warm and thick. Tyler orgasmed then, just after Josh, his glutes, abs and thighs contracting violently as he released his fluid onto Josh's stomach and the bedsheet. He was red in the face, his skin shiny with sweat, smelling of warm skin and moisture and fresh, red hot sex.

"Shit," Tyler whispered, Josh still holding onto his thighs. "That was fucking amazing."

He took a little while to answer. "I was scared I'd hurt you."

"The pain didn't last long. It was great, honestly."

Josh allowed himself to fall onto Tyler's body, whose chest was rising and falling with each heavy breath.

"Are you staying in the band?"

Josh nodded. "Of course I am. It's part of the exchange."


End file.
